


Pin up Merlin

by heroiclatte



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiclatte/pseuds/heroiclatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahh, based on the other fic in this collections where they're firefighters in bikinis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin up Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I love everyone in the PL chat. You guys have made me so fucking happy.


End file.
